


Snippet, "swimming"

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Rosh Hashanah 2009, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "F/V swimming."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snippet, "swimming"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sionnain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sionnain/gifts).



> Prompt: "F/V swimming."

"I promise the water will not hurt you."

"Well, I know that, Ray, it's just--" Fraser swallowed.

"You know there are no walruses in Florida, right? No walruses, no ice, no dangerous undertows--"

"The ocean is always potentially dangerous, Ray."

"Just get in the water, Fraser!"

Frannie sauntered over. "Hey Fraser, nice bathing suit."

Fraser plowed into the surf.

"Thanks, Frannie." Ray slipped her a twenty-dollar bill.

Frannie grinned at him and took a sip of her beer. "You're welcome."

Fraser surfaced, shaking his head like the wolf and sending droplets flying. The hot Florida sun glinted off the streams of water running down his chest and powerful arms. Ray and Frannie gulped simultaneously.

"Come on in, Ray," Fraser called, smiling. "The water's fine."


End file.
